One Day with Papa-Mama
by Chess sakura
Summary: Bosan menunggu Papanya yang sibuk mengurus desa dan Mama yang belum kembali dari Misi, membuat dua Uzumaki kecil itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke masa lalu hanya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orang tua mereka/Bad Summary/Semi Canon/Chapter3, UP.
1. Chapter 1

One Day With Papa-Mama

 **STORY BY** CHESS SAKURA

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Family, Romance

 **Main Pair :** Boruto, Himawari, Naruto dan Hinata

 **Warning :** (Semi) Canon ,OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

#HAPPY READING#

* * *

Sinar matahari yang begitu terik, sesekali hembusan angin musim panas berhembus menerbangkan daun hijau di desa Konoha. Musim panas telah datang sejak beberapa minggu lalu di desa itu. Sebagian orang memanfaatkan musim ini untuk berlibur dengan keluarga atau teman-temannya. Sebagian lagi memilih berdiam diri di rumah dengan kaki yang berendam air dingin sambil menikmati semangka segar dan segelas air Es. Sederhana tapi efektif untuk membunuh waktu bosan.

Dan keluarga Hokage ke tujuh, lebih tepatnya sang Uzumaki-uzumaki kecil melakukan kegiatan yang kedua. Bukannya mereka tidak mau berlibur seperti kebanyakan keluarga dan malah menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja padahal sekolah telah libur, mereka ingin –sangat ingin malah. Namun apa di kata, jika sang kepala keluarga dan sang pengatur rumah tangga sedang sibuk.

Papa mereka, Uzumaki Naruto sibuk mengurus desa.

Dan Mama mereka, Uzumaki Hinata sedang menjalankan misi penting sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan diperkirakan baru pulang besok.

"Haahh..." Boruto menghela nafas lemas, di ambilnya sepotong semangka dan memakan itu dengan malas. Di sampingnya ada Himawari yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Kakak beradik ini sedang dilanda rasa bosan yang amat sangat, mereka sudah melakukan berbagai hal untuk mengisi waktu. Seperti mengikuti perintah ibunya untuk membersihkan halaman, bermain berbagai permainan, membuat makanan dan lain sebagainya.

"Nii-chan ... bosan." Himawari merengek, membuang semangka yang hanya tinggal satu gigitan lagi. Kedua kakinya di hentakkan keras di baskom berisi air dingin itu dan mengakibatkan cipratannya mengenai Boruto.

"Himawari!" Boruto mengusap air di wajahnya. "Aku juga sama!" tak mau kalah, dia menghentakkan kakinya di dalam baskom dan sama seperti Boruto tadi, Himawari terkena cipratan air. Bahkan dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Ayo kita keluar. Jalan-jalan nii-chan, di rumah membosankan."

"Dicuaca yang panas seperti ini? Kau mau kulitmu terbakar Hima!" Safirnya menatap sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Berada di lindungan atap teras saja sudah dapat merasakan panasnya apalagi jika di bawah sinarnya langsung?

Himawari cemberut, kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Ia juga berpikiran sama dengan kakaknya ini. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui Papa. Dan minta padanya untuk menemani kit-"

"-aku sudah melakukannya, dan di tolak." Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, di mana dia membuat ke onaran di ruang Hokage. Berteriak pada sang Papa agar meluangkan waktu untuk mereka, memohon sampai membuat janji. Namun pada akhirnya.

' _Maaf Boruto, Papa tidak bisa.'_

Cih! Boruto mengumpat kesal, di hempaskannya tubuh itu kelantai kayu. 'Dasar pria tua bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati

"Biar aku yang membujuk," usul Himawari.

"Percuma, kau hanya akan mendapat jawaban yang sama denganku."

"Kita belum membuktikannya, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan nii-chan." Dengan kepercayaan jika Papanya tidak akan menolak, Himawari berdiri masuk ke rumah untuk mengambil pelindung dari teriknya matahari.

"Nih.. pakai! Nii-chan tidak inginkan kulitnya jadi hitam?" Di sodorkannya sebuah jaket hitam atau lebih tepatnya jubah hitam besar dengan tudung. Sedangkan Himawari hanya memakai topi pantai yang pinggirannya cukup lebar.

"Kau mau aku menjadi hantu di siang hari?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, terkadang pemikiran adiknya ini agak aneh.

Yang benar saja? Masa dia harus memakai jubah itu. Iya, memang akan terlindungi dari sinar matahari tapi tidak bisa menjadi pelindung dari tatapan heran warga desa.

"Tidak perlu, aku pakai topi saja." Tolaknya halus. Jika dia tetap memakai jubah itu, bisa-bisa warga desa malah mencurigainya sebagai penyusup yang membahayakan desa.

Setelah bersiap, mereka segera melesat menuju Kantor Hokage. Boruto melompat-lompat di atas atap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentu Himawari berada di gendongannya.

Shit! Sinar mataharinya benar-benar panas, Boruto baru beberapa menit keluar dari rumah tapi sudah menghasilkan banyak keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika sampai di Kantor Hokage.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, Himawari." Anggukan di dapatnya dari Himawari, gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu segera berlari menuju tempat kerja Papanya, sesekali menjawab salam dari shinobi yang berpapasan dengan dia.

Tak terduga, Himawari sudah selesai membujuk Papanya hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya seraya melambai dengan senyuman merekah.

Hm ... pertanda baikkah?

"Bagaimana?" Boruto bertanya dengan antusias, kedua tangan terkepal sebatas dada dengan iris menatap lekat.

"Dia mau-"

"Huwaaaa... aku tidak bisa!"

"Eh?!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya . . . Hisk."

Ada apa dengan adiknya ini, Kenapa dia mendadak menangis?

"Te-tenanglah Hima-chan." Boruto panik, adiknya terus menangis. Di tambah dengan pandangan heran orang-orang yang keluar masuk pintu Kantor. Boruto memang menunggu Hima di pintu masuk, jadi mungkin tangisan Hima tidak akan terdengar sampai keruang Hokage.

"Ikut aku!" Ditariknya Himawari, kemudian menggendong adiknya dan langsung lompat melewati rumah-rumah warga. Membawa gadis kecil itu menjauh dari Kantor Hokage ke tempat yang aman.

...

"Hisk . . . Hisk . . . " Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Boruto menunggu Himawari berhenti menangis, namun nyatanya tangisan itu malah semakin menjadi.

"Hima, tenanglah. Sekarang ceritakan pada nii-chan apa yang di ucapkan Papa sampai kau menangis seperti ini?" Boruto ikut menghapus air mata adiknya yang terus mengalir itu, sesenggukan masih jelas terlihat.

"Hisk..."

"Hima?" Boruto benar-benar tidak tahan melihat adiknya seperti ini, awas saja dia akan langsung mencak-mencak setelah mengetahui perbuatan Papanya pada Himawari.

Menghapus air mata yang terakhir dan menarik nafas dalam, Hima mulai membuka mulut. "Perkataan Papa tidak menyakitiku, nii-chan."

"Lantas?"

"Aku juga belum mengatakan keinginanku... " Himawari memberi jeda, "Aku menangis karena tidak tega melihat Papa. Tadi Papa sibuk sekali, bahkan tangannya terus bergerak meneliti dokumen yang menumpuk di depannya. Saat aku masuk, Papa langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tersenyum padaku..."

"...padahal di sampingnya Paman Shikamaru sedang berbicara serius. Aku merasa tidak enak hati telah mengganggu Papa, dan akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengucapkan keinginanku."

"Papa sempat berkata _'Kamu pasti bosan ya, Himawari? Papa akan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan Papa secepatnya. Jadi bersabar ya, sayang.'_ " Jelas Himawari sambil menirukan gaya Papanya berbicara tadi.

Boruto menepuk dahinya, adiknya ini terlalu lembut. Dia bisa membayangkan sikap sang adik di Kantor tadi, pasti hanya berdiri dengan senyuman palsu guna menyembunyikan perasaan di hatinya.

Jika dari awal akan seperti ini, Boruto harusnya ikut menemani tadi.

"Aku merasa bersalah sama Papa, nii-chan. Karena aku dia harus berkerja lebih keras agar cepat pulang- _Huwaaa..._ " Dan tangisan yang lebih keras keluar dari bibir Himawari.

Memang harusnya begitu, pikir Boruto. Papanya harus lebih memperhatikan anaknya, harus bisa memberi waktu.

Memeluk kedua lututnya, "Pa-padahal aku ingin sekali bermain bersama Papa dan Mama." Hima berucap lirih.

Boruto berjongkok, mengelus lembut surai indigo Himawari. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya. Boruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kita memang tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu libur dengan kedua orang tua kita..." Boruto diam sejenak, otaknya berputar memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan kakek Kabuto beberapa hari lalu muncul di otaknya.

' _Ah! Benar juga'_ Senyumannya mengembang.

"Tapi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di masa lalu." lanjutnya

"Maksud nii-"

"-ayo kita pergi kemasa lalu, Hima! Kita bermain dengan Papa dan Mama." Irisnya berbinar. Menarik kembali Himawari agar berdiri lalu menggendongnya. Boruto langsung melesat menuju Panti Asuhan milik Kabuto.

"Nii-chan dengan apa kita kesananya?" tanya Himawari di tengah perjalanan, sebelah tangannya berada di atas kepala guna mempertahankan topinya.

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan Kabuto-jiisan untuk mengirim kita ke masa lalu dengan jutsu terlarang itu."

"HAH?!"

* * *

"OJII-SAN!" Teriakan memekakan telinga memenuhi panti asuhan itu, semua penghuni menatap tajam pada dua anak yang telah mengganggu ketentraman panti. Beberapa Uchiha Shin menoleh pada Boruto.

"Hai kau! Bocah pengganggu, apa mau mu?" Boruto tersulut emosi, panggilan tidak pantas itu memancingnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah pengganggu, bawang!" Sambarnya ketus.

"Bawang?!" Para Shin saling menoleh ke sampingnya, memperhatikan saudara-saudara mereka yang memiliki wujud yang serupa.

"KAMI BUKAN BAWANG!" seru gerombolan Shin bersamaan. Boruto mundur beberapa langkah, butiran keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Apalagi saat dia melihat mata sharingan yang aktif.

"KAMI MEMPUNYAI NAMA!" Lagi para Shin berucap kompak.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL KAMI BAWANG!"

Boruto _sweatdrop_ , Himawari malah kagum akan kekompakan para bawang di depannya.

"Hihihihihi, mereka lucu."

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum, Hima!" Ya ampun adiknya ini.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERBICARA TIDAK BERSAMAAN!" Boruto berteriak, urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya.

"Baiklah, hai kau! Yang di depanku, siapa namamu?" Menunjuk seorang Shin di hadapannya.

"Aku? namaku Shinichi, di sampingku Shinni, lalu di sampingnya Shinsan dan kemudian-"

"O-ok cukup! aku hanya ingin tahu namamu." Jika di teruskan Boruto yakin akan memakan waktu lama hanya untuk perkenalan melihat jumlah para uchiha itu ratusan yang ada di ruangan ini. Dan lagi dia sudah bisa menebak nama bawang-bawang itu, hanya tinggal mengitung dengan di tambahkan kata 'Shin' di depannya.

"Dimana Kabuto-jiisan?"

Para bawang saling menoleh, hendak berucap namun seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Ada perlu apa pangeran Konoha mencariku?" Seorang kakek tua dengan wajah seperti ular dan rambut putih keluar dari pintu, berjalan dengan tongkatnya menghampiri Boruto.

Boruto dan Himawari membungkuk hormat sekilas.

"Pangeran? Hihihihihi..." Himawari terkikik geli mendengar panggilan untuk kakaknya.

Pipi Boruto memunculkan rona merah, "Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kakek!" Dia malu.

Yang Boruto kenal Kabuto memang sosok yang ramah dan suka sekali menggodanya, dia sering berkunjung ke sini, untuk mempelajari buku-buku yang berisi jutsu-jutsu keren dan mendengarkan cerita masa lalu sang kakek. (Walau yang ini dia terpaksa melakukannya)

"Ah, kau juga membawa putri Himawari. Perkenalkan saya Kabuto." Bagaikan di kerajaan, Kabuto memperkenalkan diri bak seorang pangeran dan tentu Hima menyambutnya dengan gaya putri kerajaan, secara Himawari sangat suka bermain kerajaan-kerajaan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kabuto-jiisan."

Boruto berjalan mendekat kearah Kabuto. "Kakek, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucapnya dengan serius.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap bingun. "Bantuan? Baiklah, ayo keruanganku."

"Ayo Himawari,"

"Uhm," Mengangguk, dan sebelum berjalan Himawari menoleh ke para Shin."Jaa bawang-chan." ucapnya di sertai senyuman manis dan sukses memunculkan rona merah di wajah semua Shin.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya," Kabuto menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, pegal mendengarkan cerita panjang dari dua anak itu. Dia paham betul perasaan keduanya dan tentu tidak akan ragu membantu.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian kuat menahan efek dari Jutsu ini. Kalian akan mengalami rasa mual dan pusing saat dalam perjalanan dan jutsu ini juga menyerap cakra orang yang menggunakannya."

"Aku bahkan baru sekali menggunakannya dan itu sudah cukup lama." Kabuto menatap kedua anak itu tidak yakin, ada perasaan takut yang menghantuinya.

"Kami bisa!" Berucap mantap dan kompak, iris safir keduanya menatap yakin pada Kabuto.

"Ojii-san tidak perlu khawatir," Himawari menambahi.

Perlahan kekhawatiran Kabuto mulai luntur. Ah benar juga, dia sedang menghadapi anak dari seorang dengan keinginan dan tekat yang kuat. Dan Kabuto harusnya tak perlu khawatir akan kemampuan dua anak itu. Mengingat siapa kedua orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian. Sebagai jaga-jaga..." Kabuto membuka laci di sampingnya, mengeluarkan dua gelang berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Boruto.

"Ini bisa berfungsi sebagai telpon, kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi hal buruk di sana. Aku akan langsung datang." Tak mau jika kedua pewaris Nanadaime itu terluka atau mengalami hal yang buruk. Hahh... Jika saja saat ini punggungnya tidak bermasalah. Kabuto akan ikut dengan mereka sebagai penjaga.

" _Ha'i, arigatou_ _Oj_ _ii-san,_ "

Kabuto merapalkan jutsunya dan sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol muncul di lantai di ikuti cahaya hijau. Dan tampak Kabuto belum menyelesaikan jutsunya.

"Masuklah! Ingat jangan sampai kalian terpisah di perjalan nanti, akan terjadi guncangan dan kalian juga akan merasakan efek dari jutsu ini. Jika kalian terpisah maka kalian akan muncul di tempat yang berbeda." Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Uhm, kami mengerti. Ayo lakukan kakek." Kabuto menyelesaikan jutsunya,

Lingkaran hijau perlahan-lahan mengurung keduanya, semakin kecil-kecil dan-

"Ingat pesan ku Boruto."

SIIINGGGGG! Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Boruto dan Himawari menghilang.

.

.

.

.

TCB

Akhirnya bisa kembali nulis lagi... #terharu# Alhamdulilah semua urusan selesai, UN, pendaftaran masuk kuliah, ikut jalur ini itu. (yang Alhamdulilah lolos di jalur sbmptn), tinggal beberapa tahap lagi sebelum menggenggam bangku kuliah. XD

Aku kangen kalian, hampir tiga bulan tidak nulis dan berjumpa dengan readerku yang manis-manis and ganteng-ganteng. Gimana kabarnya nih?  
#semoga sehat selalu#

#Nyengir# aku tahu, masih banyak ficku yang belum ku selesaikan, dan sekarang malah membuat yang baru. Berchapter lagi?! Ta-tapi tunggu dulu, ini sudah end kok dan Cuma 3 chapter, sengaja gg bikin banyak karena utang itu.

Oh, kalian sudah baca Naruto gaiden kan? Jadi sudah tahu Uchiha Shin kan? Kloning dari musuh Naruto di gaiden yang ternyata jumlahnya ratusan itu loh...

Jadi... aku gg perlu ngejelasin si shin kan? :D #malesjelasin# dan jangan beranggapan Kabuto masih jahat ya? Dia sudah baik kok walau wajahnya nyeremin si.

Di sini Naruto dan Boruto berumur sama ya kira-kira 12 tahun dan Hima 6 tahun. Aku nggak tahu perbedaan Hima dan Boruto tuh berapa tahun, ini hanya perkiraan saja.

Yo wis, sekian cakap-cakap dari ku,

Sampai berjumpa di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W ya ;) ,

Biar daku tambah semangat :D

Chess Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

One Day With Papa-Mama

.

.

#HAPPY READING#

* * *

Awalnya Boruto mengira efek yang di bicarakan Kabuto tak seberapa. Hanya mual dan pusing serta guncangan. Baginya itu hal kecil. Hai! dia anak seorang Hokage, hal seperti itu tak menjadi penghalangnya.

Namun saat sudah memasuki lorong waktu, efek yang di bicarakan itu bukan main-main.

Rasa mual dan pusingnya berbeda saat kau sedang sakit. Ini lebih parah. Benar-benar tak tertahankan. Di tambah dengan guncangan yang terus terjadi di sini. Seperti tengah di kocok di dalam botol.

Boruto mulai lelah, cakra yang terus di serap sedikit demi sedikit semakin memperparah kondisinya.

Di tengah dia menahan semua efek dari jutsu ini, Boruto menoleh pada Himawari. Rasa takut mencuat saat melihat wajah pucat adiknya, "Hi-hima-"

"-nii-san tak perlu khawatir. A-aku baik-baik saja," ucapan yang berbanding jauh dengan kondisi Hima saat ini. Baruto tahu adiknya sedang berusaha menahan sakit sama seperti dirinya.

Boruto hafal betul kebiasaan Himawari yang satu ini, berbohong untuk menutupi apa yang di rasakannya. Tapi untuk sekarang berbohong tak ada gunanya jika bukti sudah ada.

Di tariknya Himawari mendekat dan kemudian memeluk dengan erat, "Ji-jika saja rasa sakit yang Hima rasakan saat ini bisa di alihkan ke nii-chan, aku akan-"

Mulut Boruto tertutup rapat oleh tangan Himawari, dia menatap Hima yang berwajah marah. "Jangan berkata seperti itu nii-chan! A-aku juga tidak mau dan tidak ingin melihat nii-chan menderita..."

Boruto hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke safir teduh sang adik.

"...aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan menjaga nii-chan, akan mengawasi dan tidak akan membuat nii-chan menderita. Aku akan selalu di samping nii-chan." Dia diam sesaat, safirnya menutup. Himawari berusaha menahan efek jutsu yang semakin meningkat.

Boruto panik saat Himawari tetap dalam kondisi itu cukup lama, "Hi-hima-" namun,

Safir yang terbuka kembali menghentikan perkataannya, "Ka-karena aku menyayangi nii-chan, sangat sayang," ucap Hima dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Hati Boruto menghangat, entah mengapa rasa mual, pusing dan guncangan yang sebelumnya dia rasakan seakan menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Melihat wajah dengan senyuman manis itu, membuatnya tenang.

Mempererat pelukannya, "Nii-chan berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hima." Boruto dapat merasakan tubuh Himawari gemetar, kendati wajahnya menunjukan senyuman saat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

"U-uhm!"

Frekuensi guncangannya semakin menjadi, beberapa kali pelukan Boruto hampir terlepas.

' _Sial! Ini tidak ada habisnya,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Boruto semakin memegang kuat pinggang Himawari. Tidak ingin terpisah dari adik yang paling dia sayangi ini. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi Boruto bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah guncangan yang lebih kuat terjadi, tubuh kedua manusia itu oleng, pelukan Boruto terlepas. Mereka saling menjauh.

" _Ugh!_ Shit!" Kepalanya benar-benar berat, dan rasa mual di perut pun semakin menjadi.

Mengabaikan rasa mual dan pusing di kepalanya, Boruto berusaha mempersempit jarak dengan adiknya, "Hi-hima raih tanganku!" perintahnya.

Himawari mengangguk, berusaha menggapai tangan yang terulur padanya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan-

"AH!"

Guncangan yang lebih dasyat terjadi-

"Nii-chan, tolong aku ... !" Dan itu mengakibatkan jarak keduanya semakin menjauh.

"Hima!" Boruto panik, berusaha menggapai namun di saat hampir mendekat sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menghalangi penglihatannya.

Tubuh Himawari terus menjauh, memasuki sebuah lingkaran cahaya dan menghilang.

"HIMA!" Boruto berteriak kencang memanggil, pandangan yang buram menghalanginya. Mengerahkan sisa tenaganya, Boruto masuk ke lingkaran cahaya itu.

...

 _WUUUSHHHH!_

Loh?

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ringan. Rasa mual, pusing dan guncangan yang sebelumnya dia rasakan juga mendadak hilang.

Aneh?

Boruto merasa tubuhnya seakan terbang. Angin kencang melewati sisi-sisi tubuhnya, begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Dia membuka mata dan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan langsung menerpa. Saat membalikan badan, alangkah mengejutkannya saat dirinya melihat sebuah desa di bawah sana.

I-ini si bukan terbang, melainkan-

" _HUWAAAAA...!_ " Dia sedang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dari jarak ratusan meter!

.

.

.

.

.

 **STORY BY**

CHESS SAKURA

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Family, Romance

 **Main Pair :** Boruto, Himawari, Naruto dan Hinata

 **Warning :** (Semi) Canon ,OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

* * *

Berusaha sekecil mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, merangkak dengan safir fokus ke sang target yang tengah bersantai di bawah sinar matahari. Naruto semakin mendekati target. Kedua tangan sudah bersiap untuk menerkam targetnya.

Kadua kaki sudah dalam posisi melompat, "Kali ini, kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku lagi. Kucing sialan." Berguman pelan sesaat.

Kucing putih imut dengan bulu tebal itu tampak tak menyadari. Sang Kuncing asik menjilati tubuhnya. Sampai-

 **HAP!** _MEONGG!_

Berhasil! kucing menyebalkan itu akhirnya dapat di tangkap. Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hasil kerjanya, memamerkan keberhasilannya. Juluran lidah dia berikan pada kucing itu, meledek sang kucing yang sudah tidak bisa mengerjainya lagi.

 _ **MEONGG!**_ Ah! hampir saja Naruto mendapat cakaran dari kucing putih yang terlihat begitu kesal padanya. Beruntung ia sempat menjauh sebelum kuku-kuku tajam mengenai wajahnya.

"Kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencakar wajahku." Lagi, Juluran lidah dia berikan untuk kegagalan sang kucing.

 **GRRRR!** Kucing itu kesal bukan main. Naruto malah tertawa melihatnya.

Melompat turun dari atap rumah warga. Akhirnya misi menyebalkan ini berakhir juga. Misi menangkap Hewan peliharaan warga, misi yang sama seperti misi pertamanya dengan tim tujuh. Bedanya kali ini, hanya dirinya saja yang di tugaskan.

Sebenarnya Naruto enggan menerima misi ini. Kalau bukan karena desakan Nenek Tsunade dan ancamannya yang bikin ngeri. Dia lebih memilih bersantai di rumah, menikmati Ramen spesial edisi terbatasnya.

"YOS! Aku bisa makan ramen setelah ini." Berjalan dengan semangatnya menuju Kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan dan menyerahkan Kucing menyebalkan ini.

Otak pirangnya terus membayangkan Ramen hangat yang rasanya sungguh menggiurkan. Perut dia sudah berdendang minta di isi. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat Gedung Hokage.

"Ramen aku data-"

"-HUWAAAAAA!

 **BRAAAKK! BRUKKK! MEONG!**

Tak terduga sebuah benda (?) menimpahnya, Naruto jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah dan sang kucing merdeka dari genggamannya.

...

Himawari masih tidak mau membuka mata, kedua tangan terkepal kuat di depan dada. Dia takut akan kenyataan yang dilihatnya jika dia membuka mata.

Dia tidak mau melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang habis jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter!

Dia sangat takut! mengetahui tubuhnya ya sudah-

Tapi, sudah cukup lama Himawari jatuh dan mendengar suara bedebum yang keras. Kenapa tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali?

Himawari memeriksa tubuhnya, meraba kaki, tangan, badan sampai kepala walau safir itu masih enggan untuk membuka.

Kondisi tubuhnya masih utuh, tak ada yang terpisah bahkan dia tak merasakan darah yang keluar.

Ini ... aneh?!

Apa dia sudah mati? Pergi ke surga sehingga ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali.

' _Ti-tidak! Aku belum mau mati!'_ Himawari takut akan pemikirannya sendiri.

Perlahan, dia memberanikan diri membuka mata. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah deretan patung Hokage yang berjumlah lima dan kemudian jalan di depannya serta bangunan yang berjejer dengan rapi.

Ini tidak terlihat seperti surga melainkan sebuah desa.

Dan disini sangat sepi. Safirnya terus memperhatikan sekeliling yang tidak asing baginya. Himawari sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang yang dia duduki tengah berwajah kesal.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau di atas punggungku, bocah!"

"Eh!" Ada suara tak ada wujudnya? Himawari melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, kebelakang serta jalan di depannya. Sepi tak ada orang.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari kan?!

Sosok yang di duduki Himawari bertambah kesal saat melihat gelagat Hima yang bingung bercampur takut, "Lihat ke bawah!"

Himawari langsung menuruti perintah itu, terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang dia duduki. Apa lagi saat melihat banyak urat kekesalan yang tercetak di kepala pirangnya. Dia buru-buru bangun, tak mau membuat sosok itu semakin marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sesalnya seraya menunduk dalam.

"A-aku sungguh tak menyadarinya." Tambah Hima.

Naruto bangun, mengusap wajah yang kotor karena habis mencium tanah. Irisnya beralih melihat gadis kecil yang diperkirakan tingginya dibawah bahu dia.

'Hinata?' Melihat rambut indigonya dan mendengar suara lembut gadis kecil itu, nama Hinata langsung muncul di otak Naruto.

Tapi tinggi badannya? Tidak mungkin Hinata mendadak menjadi pendek seperti anak umur enam tahun.

"Se-sekali lagi ma-maafkan aku."Bahkan suara gugup itu begitu mirip.

Penasaran, Naruto menunduk. Berusaha melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Hina-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat gelagat sosok di depannya yang tiba-tiba menunduk lebih dalam seraya menutup mulut serta kedua tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya juga berubah pucat.

Dia kenapa?

Naruto khawatir melihatnya, "H-hai kau baik-baik sa-"

" _Huweekk!_ " Tanpa peringatan sosok gadis kecil itu muntah dan itu mengakibatkan cipratan muntahannya mengenai celana panjang Naruto.

"Akhirnya keluar juga. Eh! maaf nii-san celanamu jadi kotor. Nanti aku bersihkan." Dia berkata maaf tadi nadanya begitu senang seakan tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Sesaat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menatap jijik celananya yang sudah ternodai.

Sudah di tiban, Misi gagal dan sekarang malah di muntahi. Urat kekesalan mulai banyak tercetak di dahi Naruto, oh! jangan lupa aura hitam yang siap keluar. Naruto menarik nafas, siap untuk mengomel-

Tapi...

Gadis kecil ini sudah meminta maaf. Naruto tidak mungkin marah pada orang yang sudah mengakui perbuatannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto memendam sangat dalam kekesalan dia. Menghela nafas panjang. Mengukir senyuman semanis mungkin. "Iya tidak apa-apa." Dan berucap dengan lembut.

"Wahh _arigatou_ nii-san. Kukira nii-san akan marah besar karena perbuatanku tadi. Tapi ternyata nii-san orang yang baik ya~ " Sebuah senyuman manis dan pandangan kagum Naruto dapatkan dari gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Naruto diam memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. Cara bicaranya begitu enak, lembut dan penuh semangat, dan wajah itu? Ah! Naruto baru menyadari, bentuk wajahnya mirip dengannya, ditambah dengan dua goretan seperti kumis kucing serta safirnya yang indah. Naruto seperti melihat copy'an dirinya versi perempuan. Tentu anak kecil ini lebih manis.

"A-ano..." Himawari mulai risih terus di tatap, kedua tangannya dia benturkan dan pandangan berubah melihat kebawah.

"A-aku malu jika terus di tatap seperti itu." ucapnya sangat pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau mirip denganku." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa tidak enak.

"Dan dalam beberapa hal kau mirip dengan Hinata." Tambahnya dan tak menyadari sosok didepannya membulatkan mata saat mendengar nama itu.

Himawari baru akan berucap, menanyakan prihal nama itu. Namun dipotong oleh pertanyaan. " _Ne_ , kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?"

Himawari menatap langit sekilas, dia juga bingung. "A-aku juga tidak tahu nii-san." Himawari mengira dia akan muncul langsung menapak di tanah, seperti yang dia lihat di film-film. Bukan di langit.

Tak mau menanyakan lebih detail mengenai kemunculan anak ini dan malah membuat sosok itu semakin bingung. Naruto berinisiatif mengganti topik, "Uhmm ... kalau begitu tunjukan rumahmu, biar kuantar. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan misiku, tak apa kan?"

Himawari hanya menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Rumah ya? Rasanya di masa sekarang rumahnya belum ada. Bingung untuk menjawab, dan pada akhirnya. "Boleh aku ikut? Aku akan membantu nii-san."

Safir Naruto melihat Himawari dari atas sampai bawah, dia tidak yakin anak kecil ini dapat membantunya. "Tidak usah, misi nii-san mudah." Tolak Naruto halus di sertai senyumannya.

"Aku ingin membantu!" Keluarlah kekeras-kepalaan Himawari. "Tolonglah nii-san. Tadi aku sudah membuat nii-san susah, aku ingin menebus perbuatanku tadi. Boleh ya...?" Himawari keluarkan jurus andalannya, tatapan super memohon plus wajah imut memelas.

Hati Naruto seakan terkena panah saat melihatnya, hatinya luluh dan dia tidak bisa menolak gadis imut ini, "Baiklah."

"YEEEEE...!" Himawari melompat-lompat senang dengan senyuman merekah.

Dan itu membuat Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak memeluk gadis mungil nan imut itu. _'Dia imut sekali!'_ batinnya menjerit.

"Ehm!" Berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan pikirannya. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, iya sampai lupa. Perkenalkan Himawari." Himawari mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh Naruto.

Himawari baru akan menambahi klannya dan menanyakan nama kakak pirang ini. Namun lagi, perkataannya terpotong. "Oh Shit! Sudah hampir tengah hari." Kakak di hadapannya berubah panik setelah melihat Matahari yang sudah berada di atas kepala.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan misi ini," lanjutnya dan mulai berlari kearah dimana kucing buruannya kabur.

"Ayo Hima!"

Himawari mulai berlari menyusul, _'Ah, sudahlah nanti saja nanyanya.'_ Pikir Hima merasa belum pas waktunya, apalagi melihat kakak ini yang sedang terburu-buru. Sepertinya misi yang sedang di jalani adalah sebuah misi penting.

"Misi apa yang sedang nii-san jalankan, apa misi yang penting?" tanya Himawari.

Naruto menoleh, "Bukan misi penting, hanya misi mencari peliharaan warga."

"Oh ... hewan apa? Dan ciri-cirinya?"

"Kucing putih dengan kalung lonceng berwarna biru."

Naruto berhenti di persimpangan, tadi dia sempat melihat kucing menyebalkan itu lewat di sekitar sini. Kedua tangan tampak berada di depan dada, siap merapalkan jutsu andalannya.

" _Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu_!" _Bunshin_ dengan jumlah yang banyak pun terbentuk. Naruto segera memberi perintah pada setiap _bunshin_ nya dan mereka langsung menyebar.

"Himawari tetap berada di sampingku, ok-"

"-tunggu dulu! Aku juga bisa menggunakannya, Papa sudah mengajariku." Perkataan ambigu Himawari membuat Naruto bingung. Alhasil, dia hanya melihat tingkah Himawari yang mulai mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian yang paling mengejutkan-

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu."_ Dua _bunshin_ terbentuk di samping kanan-kiri Himawari. Naruto melongo untuk beberapa saat.

Dia tidak menyangka, gadis kecil ini bisa menggunakan jutsu itu?!

"Wow, ternyata kau hebat juga Himawari." Naruto memuji dan itu memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi Himawari.

Kebiasaannya muncul lagi, kedua tangan dibenturkan dan safir yang melihat kesamping kanan. " _A-arigatou_ nii-san. Tapi aku belum bisa membuat banyak, seperti Boruto nii-chan dan nii-san. Oh, Papa juga bisa membuat banyak dan lebih keren," jelas Himawari dengan senangnya.

"Kakak dan Papamu pasti orang yang hebat."

"Uhm! tentu saja, mereka idolaku." Sebuah senyuman Himawari tambahi. Setelahnya dia berbalik, menghadap pada _bunshin_ nya dan memberi perintah.

Melihat _Bunshin_ Himawari sudah pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya, Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hima, "Ayo!" serunya semangat.

"Uhm!"

* * *

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-kun, lukamu harus di sembuhkan dulu!" Boruto terus berlari tak memperdulikan sosok di belakang dia yang terus berusaha untuk mengejar. Pikiran Boruto terpusat pada sang adik yang terpisah darinya.

Boruto khawatir plus takut Himawari mengalami hal yang lebih buruk darinya saat jatuh. Seperti cedera yang lebih parah darinya atau bertemu dengan orang jahat.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Bahkan Boruto sampai belum menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman akan dirinya pada sosok yang dia ketahui sebagai Mamanya itu.

#Beberapa menit lalu,

 _Beruntung Boruto mendarat di sebuah pohon terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai tanah, sehingga luka yang dia dapat tak seberapa. Hanya kaki yang sepertinya terkilir dan beberapa goresan di tangan serta pipinya._

" _I-itai!" Walau tak seberapa, rasa sakitnya lumayan juga. Dengan usaha lebih Boruto bangkit dari posisi tengkurap. Sedikit mengusap wajah yang penuh debu dan membersihkan ranting serta daun dari kepalanya._

 _Dia tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tengah menatap terkejut di sampingnya. Gadis manis dengan surai indigo serta rona merah di kedua pipinya._

" _Na-na... na-" mendengar gumaman aneh di samping, Boruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis yang tidak asing dimatanya._

 _Melihat wajah gadis itu Boruto sudah bisa mengetahui siapa dia._

" _Yo, Mama!" Dia Hyuuga Hinata waktu masih genin, Mamanya yang sangat dia rindukan. Kenapa Boruto bisa tahu? Karena sebelumnya dia pernah melihat photo tim delapan yang tersimpan rapi di dalam gudang._

 _Boruto bangkit, sedikit linglung karena rasa sakit di kakinya, berjalan dengan tertatih untuk lebih dekat pada sosok Mama kecilnya yang sedang terkejut akan panggilannya tadi._

" _Pa-pangilan barusan ma-maksudnya a-"_

 _Eh!_ _ **GREP**_ _!_

 _Hinata segera maju kedepan, menangkap tubuh Boruto yang hampir terjatuh kedepan. Terlihat jelas di matanya luka gores yang di dapatkan Boruto serta yang paling membuat dia khawatir pergelangan kaki Boruto yang biru._

" _Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Hanya anggukan serta senyuman yang Boruto berikan._

 _Hinata menuntun Boruto untuk menyelender di pohon, "Tu-tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, a-aku akan mengambil obat. Te-tetap di sini!" perintahnya tegas dengan nada gagap super. Ia segera berlari masuk ke rumah utama._

 _Ah, Hinata masih belum terbiasa berada di dekat Naruto._

" _Apa wajahku begitu mirip dengan Papa?" Meraba sejenak wajahnya, memang banyak yang bilang jika dia seperti copy'an dari Papanya, tak menyangka Mamanya di masa sekarang menganggap demikian juga._

 _Apa Himawari juga di sangka mirip Mamanya di masa sekarang? Hahahaha pasti ada orang yang menganggap begitu._

 _AH! HIMAWARI! Boruto hampir melupakan sang adik yang terpisah darinya_

 _Menahan rasa nyeri di kakinya Boruto bangkit, dia harus segera menemukan Hima. Sebelum hal buruk menimpah sang adik._

" _Maaf Mama untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perintah Mama." ucapnya dan lekas melompat keluar dari Rumah utama._

 _#End Flashback#_

" _Kyaaa..._ NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata panik saat tubuh Boruto jatuh tersungkur kedepan. Dia segera berlari mendekat. Membantu tubuh itu untuk duduk. Dilihatnya wajah kesakitan Boruto, keringat dingin banyak memenuhi wajahnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kakimu sedang terluka. Biar aku obati du-"

"-aku baik-baik saja! A-aku harus menemukan Himawari. Dia pasti sedang dalam kondisi yang sama sepertiku, a-atau mungkin lebih buruk," ucap Boruto terbata. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Walau begitu, keinginan kuat untuk menemukan sang adik tetap tinggi.

"Siapa Himawari?" Nama yang asing, setahu Hinata tidak ada nama Himawari di desa ini.

"Dia adikku, kami terpisah dalam perjalanan kesini." Boruto memaksakan diri untuk bangun, walau pada akhirnya dia jatuh kembali kepelukan Hinata.

Sial! Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Kita cari nanti, sekarang kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu dulu Naruto-kun!" Hinata bersikeras.

Boruto menatap Mamanya, lurus ke iris lavender Hinata. "Tidak bisa! Aku harus menemukan Hima!" Perkataan yang begitu tegas. Hinata sampai terpaku menatap safir di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, kakimu-"

Boruto menyambar cepat, "Boruto! Uzumaki Boruto. Itu namaku."

Hinata hanya diam, bingung untuk merespon. Jadi dari tadi dia salah orang?! Ah, Hinata bener-benar malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Dia menunduk dengan wajah merah merata.

"Tak apa, wajar jika Mama salah menyebut. Sepintas aku memang mirip dengan Papa."

Kenapa Boruto terus memanggilnya Mama?! Apa mungkin wajahnya mirip dengan Ibu Boruto.

Iya, pasti begitu!

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Hinata. Dia penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Boruto dan kenapa dia bisa muncul dari langit.

"Aku berasal dari-"

"HUWAAAA...! Papa jahat!" Namun sebuah tangisan keras menghentikan perkataan Boruto. Keduanya segera menoleh kedepan, melihat dua sosok berbeda warna rambut yang saling berhadapan.

Sosok gadis kecil yang sedang menagis kencang dengan sosok pemuda pirang yang tampak kebingungan menghadapi gadis kecil itu.

"HIMAWARI!" Boruto langsung bangun, sempat hampir terjatuh lagi dan Hinata langsung menangkapnya "Itu adikku, Mama!" serunya.

"Bantu aku untuk mendekat, Mama." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Boruto.

...

"Ha-hai Himawari, berhentilah menangis!" Naruto panik, Himawari semakin keras menangisnya.

" _HISK...!_ JAHAT!"

Sebuah pertanyaan dan ucapannya beberapa saat lalulah yang menjadi penyebab gadis manis ini menangis keras.

#Flashback

 _Setelah menyelesaikan misi, memberi laporan dan menyerahkan kucing putih yang berhasil Himawari tangkap pada pemiliknya. Naruto teringat akan orang tua Himawari. Maka dia menanyakan-_

" _Himawari, siapa nama Papamu?"_

" _Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _Namun jawaban yang Himawari berikan benar-benar mengejutkannya, dia berulang kali meminta gadis kecil itu untuk mengulang nama Papanya, berharap jika Naruto salah mendengar. Tapi sampai tiga kali pengulangan, tetap Nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang keluar dari mulut Himawari._

 _Himawari yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh Naruto, berinisiatif menanyakan nama Kakak di hadapannya namun, seorang perempuan dengan pakaian pelayan kedai Ichiraku mengejutkan Himawari dengan ucapannya._

" _Selamat siang Naruto-kun, baru selesai menjalankan misi, heh?" tanya perempuan itu dan segera pergi tanpa meminta jawaban._

 _Iris safir membulat dan wajah senang bukan main di tunjukan Himawari. Senyumannya merekah, ternyata selama ini dia sudah bertemu dengan Papanya!_

" _Jadi nii-san adalah Papa Hima?!" Bertanya dengan antusias dan kemudian ,"Kyaaaaa ... Hima beruntung sekali langsung bertemu Papa!" langsung memeluk Naruto. Mengindahkan jika sosok di hadapannya ini tengah syok akan kenyataan._

 _Tersadar setelah beberapa detik, dengan sepihak Naruto melepaskan pelukan erat Himawari. "Tunggu dulu, Aku bukan Papamu!" Sepontan Naruto berucap dengan keras._

" _Tapi nama nii-san Naruto. Papa Hima juga namanya Naruto. Sudah jelaskan jika Nii-san Papa Hima."_

" _Aku memang Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku bukan Papamu! Maaf nak, kau salah orang."_

" _Hima tidak salah! Papa Hima pasti nii-san." Himawari tetap pada pemikirannya. Sejak tadi dia memang sudah merasakan ikatan batin pada sosok Kakak ini, merasa jika dia sudah mengenal betul. Dan juga rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan sama seperti rasa nyaman saat dia bersama Papanya._

" _Mungkin kebetulan nama Papamu sama seperti nama nii-san. Ayo kita cari!" Naruto masih mengelak, pemikiran salah paham tentang nama masih di pertahankannya. Dia menarik Himawari untuk berjalan, namun gadis itu tetap diam dan malah menarik tangannya._

" _Tidak! Kau pasti Papaku!"_

" _Bukan!" Tanpa sadar Naruto membentak._

 _Hinawari langsung diam, menatap terkejut ke arah Naruto, "Ta-tapi..."_

 _Oh tidak! tanda-tanda ini, Naruto tahu betul. wajah menunduk, nada suara mulai gagap dan berikutnya pasti-_

" _... Pa-padahal sudah bertemu-Hisk, kenapa Papa-"_

 _Naruto menahan nafas, bersiap untuk sesuatu yang sudah di duganya._

" _HUWAAAAA...! PAPA JAHAT!" Nah, benarkan. Tangisan yang begitu keras keluar dari mulut Himawari._

...

"Hi-himawa-"

"PAPA TIDAK MENGAKUI HIMA SEBAGAI ANAK, JAHAAAATT!" Himawari mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatinya, perasaan kecewa yang ia rasakan. Padahal dia sudah sangat senang dapat bertemu namun Papanya dengan mudah mengatakan jika dia SALAH! itu benar-benar melukai hatinya!

"E-EH! Bukan begitu, aku-"

"HISK... JAHAT!"

Ah! percuma perkataan Naruto tidak akan di dengar.

"Hi-"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!"

 **BUAGH _!_**

Pukulan telak Naruto dapatkan, Dia jatuh beberapa meter kebelakang. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan nafas memburu dan raut wajah kesal di lihatnya.

"PAPA!"

"BORUTO!"

Panggilan terkejut dari dua gadis dengan warna rambut sama. Himawari terkejut karena Papanya tiba-tiba dipukul dan Hinata terkejut akan tindakan Boruto yang tak diduganya.

"Berani sekali kau membuat Himawari menangis!" Dengan emosi Boruto mendekat, mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

Himawari berlari mendekat, di ikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, brengsek!" Dia benar-benar kesal, Boruto tidak akan memaafkan orang ini.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan situasinya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba di pukul. Tapi mendengar perkataan tak pantas yang di tunjukan pada dirinya itu, mau tak mau membuat emosinya naik.

Naruto tidak terima dan dia tidak mempunyai salah di sini, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mencengkram kuat tangan orang itu.

Dua safir saling berhadapan, salah satunya tampak terkejut.

"Kau mau apa, Hah! Bertarung! Aku tidak keberatan, tapi sebelum itu tanya dulu pada adikmu tentang masalah yang sebenarnya!" Naruto kesal, safir tajam menatap safir yang terkejut di hadapannya.

"Nii-chan sudah!" Himawari menengahi, melepaskan cengraman Boruto pada kerah baju Papanya dan kemudian memberi jarak antar Kakak dan Papanya.

"Papa tidak salah! Himalah yang salah." jelasnya menatap Boruto.

"PAPA!?" Dua suara menyebut secara bersamaan. Lebih tepatnya Boruto dan Hinata yang terkejut akan panggilan Himawari untuk Naruto.

Boruto tidak menyangka lelaki pirang ini Papanya?! Dia memang belum pernah melihat photo Papanya waktu genin. Jadi wajar kalau Boruto tidak tahu.

Dan Hinata terkejut karena tak hanya dirinya yang mendapat panggilan aneh, tapi Naruto juga.

"Tuh! Dengarkan adikmu!" Naruto merasa menang, dalam hati bersorak.

Dengan bersidekap dada dan wajah berubah cemberut, " _Cih_!" Boruto membuang muka.

Tangan Himawari menyentuh bahunya, terasa gemetar. "Ni-nii-chan tubuhku-" dan tanpa di duga, Hima jatuh pingsan. Boruto langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya.

Boruto sangat panik, apalagi melihat wajah Himawari yang begitu pucat, "Hai! Hi-hima kau kena-" namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya melemah, pandangannya mulai menggelap dan detik berikutnya, Boruto hanya mendengar suara Mamanya yang memanggil.

"Boruto!?" Hinata langsung menahan punggung Boruto di ikuti dengan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Naruto cemas, Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya melihat aliran cakra Boruto dan Himawari.

Helaan nafas lega dari Hinata. "Mereka hanya pingsan karena kehabisan cakra, setelah istirahat pasti keduanya sudah pulih." Naruto ikut bernafas lega.

Ya, sudah di pastikan cakra mereka habis karena jutsu waktu yang mereka gunakan. Beruntung Boruto dan Himawari masih bertahan beberapa saat tadi.

"Kita harus membawa mereka ketempat yang aman," ucap Hinata seraya menggendong Himawari di ikuti Naruto yang menggendong Boruto.

"Ide bagus, kemana?" Keduanya diam sejenak.

Kerumah sakit Konohakah? Nanti jika ninja medis menanyakan tenang Boruto dan Himawari mereka harus menjawab apa?

Kalau Rumah Hinata? Ah, keduanya tak mau berurusan dengan para tetua klan Hyuuga yang pasti langsung memborong banyak pertanyaan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bawa ke rumahku." usul Naruto dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Setidaknya hanya tempat itu yang aman, pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

MINAL 'AIDIN Wal-Faizin. Mohon maaf lahir batin semua, maafkan aku ya? Mungkin ada perkataan yang tidak kuketahui telah menyakiti perasaan kalian, atau sering membuat kalian kecewa dengan lamanya fic ku update atau jalan cerita yang tidak sesuai keinginan.

Maaf juga, ini lama updatenya. Kemarin lagi mudik soalnya dan ficnya belum di masukan ke doc manager (lupa masukin) :D

Aku benar-benar ngucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada reader yang telah Ngefavorite, follow atau menyempatkan untuk Review

Aku tidak menyangka fic ini ternyata banyak yang suka. (T.T) #terharu#

Sekali lagi Arigatou

 **sujusnsdcouple, himawaarii nara, Istri sasuke, Murasaki Nabilah, rizkartika1053, Bayangan semu, Minato301, radenmasbhockaenkzrandy, Ochibi4me, Muhammad Tri818, Virgo Shaka Mia, Valen risuka, Erna15, Byakugan no Hime, tatsin11, denniseungene999, Yuuna Emiko, tonerimitsuki, Sasshi Ken, NaruHina Lovers, Guest, Yukakaname, guest, uzumakiblue, Uchiha sukosute, Mao-chan, Carbon, geminisayanksayank, yudi, Uzumaki-hime, Surel, yudi arata, Aizen L sousuke, JOIDHanabiH, WassupK, hime-chan, Haruka Hime-chan.**

.

.

.

.

Yee tinggal satu chapter lagi :D #semangat

Yo wis jangan lupa REVIEW ya.. :D

Biar daku tambah semangat.

.

.

.

Salam, Chess Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

One Day With Papa-Mama.

.

Balas Review chap 1 & 2 sekaligus penjelasan. Lewat aja kalau nggak mau baca :D

 **Emang Si shin kaya bawang?** Alasan aku berpikir Shin kaya bawang karena pernah melihat sebuah karya, ada orang yang membuat wajah Shin dari bawang Bombai. XD tapi sekilas mirip kok. Hehehehe. **Para Shin heboh banget.** Hahahahaha emang tuh anak-anak bawang heboh. XD di chapter ini aku munculkan lagi mereka.

 **Kabuto di panggil Kakek? Gak ke tuaan itu?** Sebenernya tua untuk umur Kabuto yang termasuk masih muda. Tapi aku sengaja seperti itu. Soalnya melihat dari penampilan Kabuto di mata Boruto dan Hima. Yang menurut mereka Tua, di sini BoruHima nggak tahu umur Kabuto yang sebenarnya.

 **Kabuto bisa jutsu waktu? Keren!** Uhm! Ciptaan sendiri itu.. **Btw, tuh Kabuto kok mau si dipaksa ma Boruhima? Apa nggak takut BH mengubah masa depan?** Kabuto nggak bisa nolak setelah mendengarkan cerita panjang kali lebar kali luas dari dua anak unyu itu. Kabuto atau (author) juga memikirkan itu, makannya untuk tidak memperburuk di chapter ini diantisipasi dengan perkataan Boruto.

 **Boruto dan Hima sampai dijaman mana?** Mereka datang di masa Naruto dan Hinata masih genin. Tepatnya sebelum Naruto latihan dengan Jiraya.

 **Ini waktunya habis the last?** Bukan sayang :* . **Naruhina umurnya berapa ya?** Nah tentang umur nih, sepertinya masih banyak yang bingung ya? Salahku juga kemarin di chapter dua nggak ngasih penjelasan. Biar nggak pusing. Naruhina dan Boruto disini berumur **13 tahun** (Aku ubah sedikit dari A/n di chapter satu. Berkat Yuka –Arigatou sebelumnya- yang sudah memberi pencerahan dan setelah baca-baca di internet juga. Jadi kuputuskan di ubah, biar sama kaya canonnya.) sedangkan Hima tetap berumur **6 tahun** , sengaja biar makin unyu.

 **Perasaan waktu Naruhina genin patung Hokage masih 4?** Aduhhh tolong Maafkan daku, ini kesalahan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu patung Tsunade belum di buat saat Naruhina masih genin. Sekali lagi Maaf ya, udah sekarang anggap aja itu patung Tsunade baru jadi. XD. **Apa Naruto bakal tahu anaknya pergi kemasa depan?** Uhm ... kita lihat saja nanti, di chapter ini ada tanda-tandanya. **Ketika dimasa lalu apa Naruhina tahu kalau Boruto dan Hima anak mereka?** Hampir menyadari XD Tapi ... baca saja di chapter ini, hehehehe :D **Fic Time Travel.** Heheheheh iya, ini fic time travel pertamaku. Masih belum menguasai, tapi aku menyukai alur ini.

 **Lanjut, Bagus, Keren, Suka, chapter depan di tunggu, update kilat, Bahasa enak, minim typo.** Pasti dilanjut, Arigatou Gozaimasu, cie yang menunggu XD , aduhh nggak bisa pakai kilat nihh, maaf ya . Alhamdulilah sudah ada peningkatan dalam bercerita. Akhirnya hampir sembuh dari typo. T.T **Banyakin chapternya.** Uhm sepertinya hanya satu.

 **Ada kalimat yang agak ganjil, di perbaiki lagi ya?** Sip Kakak ;) **Satu chap lagi, jadi seneng dan sedih dalam satu waktu.** U-uhm aku juga sama ngerasa kaya gitu. **Dapat ide dari mana?** Pertama dari gambar fanart yang unyu banget terus nggak sengaja baca doujin :D

 **Himawari imut sekali, unyu, gemesin, Lucu sangat, Hima Poloss sekali.** Hahahahah nih anak memang pintar bikin orang diabetes. **Boruto perhatian banget sama Hima, Apa dia nggak pernah ngaca, kalau mukanya mirip Naruto** Iya dong kan kakak yang baik, kayanya Kaca Boruto pecah dah XD jadi nih anak nggak sadar.

 **Boruto manggil Hinata Mama, kok Hinata nggak sadar ya?** Sadar kok dia, Cuma telat. **Naruto peka ya Hima mirip sama dia.** Lagi bener dia otaknya. **Hima hebat udah bisa bunshin.** Anak ajaib namanya juga, apalagi setelah baca oneshot MK kemarin yang ternyata Hima bisa Byakugan. Author makin ngefanssss sama nih anak.

 **Apa di chapter akhir Boruto akan cerita bahwa dia dari masa depan dan anak Naruhina?** Uhmm gimana ya? Nggak akan kayanya. Nanti masa depan berubah lagi. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. XD **Entar apa yang terjadi kalau Hima yang polos itu berkata Boruhima anak Naruhina dimasa depan** Yang pasti Naruhina akan syok. Terutama Hinata. **Apa Naruhina dimasa lalu makin dekat?** Uhm... sepertinya. **Hinata nggak pingsan ya? Apa yang akan terjadi dirumah Naruto?** Hmmm... kita lihat saja nanti.

 **Dilanjutin fic yang lainnya juga,** A-aaa... etoo... akan aku lanjutkan tapi –entah kapan - **Bikin yang kentel Boruhimanya.** Sip ;) kentel kaya dodol. **Semangat terus Kakak/Author-san.** Iya dedek #plak# terimakasi ya ;) seneng deh.

.

Sekian, maaf jika ada yang nggak kejawab XD

.

.

* * *

#HAPPY READING#

"H-hai Hinata, mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, ia dengan bercucuran keringat dingin mendekatkan diri di sampaing wajah Hinata guna melihat lebih jelas wajah Boruto dan Himawari yang pingsan.

Entah karena sebab apa Naruto begitu khawatir pada dua sosok itu, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seakan ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

Hinata yang tengah menyalurkan cakranya menoleh, "Mere-" dan seketika membatu kala menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat! bahkan beberapa inchi lagi bibir Hinata dapat mengenai pipi kiri Naruto, atau yang lebih buruk saat Naruto ikut menoleh juga?!

Naruto yang merasa tidak ada respon menoleh ke Hinata, tepat beberapa detik setelah Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

' _Ha-hampir saja.'_

"Hinata?"

"A-ah iya! me-mereka baik-baik saja. A-aku tadi salah, me-mereka hanya kehilangan sebagian cakra da-dan juga kelelahan." Susah payah Hinata menjelaskan dan sambil berbicara tubuhnya sedikit-demi sedikit menjauh. Mencari jarak aman dari Naruto.

Naruto malah terlihat heran akan tingkah Hinata yang aneh dimatanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. _'Dia kenapa?'_ dan berguman dalam hati.

"Hinata?"

Ini bernar-benar cobaan berat bagi Hinata. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang sudah dia kagumi serta cintai sejak lama. Di tambah dirinya saat ini tengah berada di kamar sosok yang dia sukai itu?!

Ia tengah berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto!

Sedang di ajak bicara!

 **Berdua saja!** Kepala Hinata mulai pusing. Tekanan darahnya naik.

Plus tindakan Naruto yang tak pernah bisa ditebaknya, Hinata takut Naruto melakukan hal yang 'tak terduga lagi' –seperti tadi. Dan Jika memang itu terjadi Hinata tidak bisa menjamin kesadarannya dapat bertahan.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, "Mu-mungkin perjalanan yang mereka laluilah penyebabnya." Tambah gadis manis yang merona hebat itu tanpa mau menatap sang-ehm! Pujaan hati.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti, "Begitu, syukurlah." Dan bernafas Lega. Hatinya merasa lebih tenang sekarang, kendati perasaan cemas masih menguasai.

"Semoga mereka cepat sadar. Oh! Tadi yang kau kasih pil apa-" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Hina ... ta?" Saat melihat jarak Hinata.

' _Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau jarak kita memang semakin jauh?'_

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada –hampir- menyentuh dinding kamarnya, beberapa meter dari Naruto. Entah sejak kapan dia pindah. Iris lavender yang tak henti melirik kekanan dan kiri serta kedua telunjuk yang tak hentinya dia mainkan. Oh, Naruto juga dapat melihat tubuh itu sedikit bergetar dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"I-itu adalah Pil pe-pemulih dari Kiba, kebetulan aku membawanya. Itu bisa memulihkan cakra me-mereka."

Dalam diam Naruto mengangguk, terlalu bingung untuk merespon terlebih saat melihat gelagat Hinata. Pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu kemudian berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur dan duduk menyelender di dinding, tepat di samping Hinata. Dia ingin mengobrol dengan gadis itu, mengisi keheningan dan sekalian mengakrabkan diri. Tapi?

Kenapa Hinata malah menjauh lagi!?

' _Apa dia takut padaku?'_ Tidak mau mengakui sebenarnya, tapi melihat sikap Hinata yang mencerminkan memang seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit merasa sakit di hati.

Naruto berusaha memakluminya, menyembunyikan perasaan di hati dengan wajah tenang. Kepalanya menyelender diatas kedua tangannya. "Tenang kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." ucapnya santai. Naruto sudah biasa berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Mendekatlah. Kau tahu? Sikapmu membuatku tersinggung. Apa kau takut pada Monster Kyuubi ini, heh?" Nada sarkastis keluar. Naruto tak heran Hinata takut padanya, Hanya –mereka sudah lama berteman, sudah sering menjalani misi bersama- tapi kenapa gadis itu masih merasa takut?

Padahal Naruto sudah menganggapnya teman dan menganggap Hinata istimewa dalam artian Hinata selalu ada dan bisa membuatnya tenang saat dalam kondisi terburuk. Seperti sebelum ujian chunin babak terakhir di mulai, gadis itu berhasil membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia tidak menyangka tindakannya di salah artikan oleh Naruto apalagi disaat dirinya menoleh, melihat wajah bertopeng itu. Bibir Naruto memang menyunggingkan senyuman tapi mata itu, Hinata tahu Naruto sakit hati padanya.

Hinata tidak takut pada Naruto atau pada sosok monster di dalam diri Naruto. Tidak, bukan itu! ini masalahnya berbeda!

Wajah Naruto berubah datar dan kemudian, "Hahahaha-" tawa yang terselip kekecewaan itu terdengar.

Hinata tidak mau melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Dia harus memperjelas!

"Hahahaha... apa yang kukatakan. Tentu saja ka-" Naruto berhenti saat merasakan sentuhan ditangan kanannya.

"A-aku tidak takut pada dirimu, Naruto-kun!" Tak terduga Hinata langsung duduk disampingnya, sangat dekat malah. Dia berucap menatap langsung safir Naruto.

"Ma-maaf atas tindakanku ta-tadi." sesalnya, "Aku tidak takut." Tambah Hinata mempertegas dan memberikan senyuman –semampunya- pada Naruto.

Naruto terpaku melihat senyuman Hinata dan mendengarnya perkataan gadis itu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat dengan perasaan lega. Dia menyukai jawaban Hinata.

Jawaban yang berhasil membakar khawatiran di hatinya.

Seraya menunjukan senyuman mentari yang membuat Hinata _blushing_ , dia berucap. " _Arigatou_ , aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Hinata mendidih melihatnya, _'Kami-sama, kuatkan diriku!'_ batin Hinata terus berdoa.

"U-uhm!"

...

Satu jam terlewatkan tanpa ada sedikit pun percakapan lagi oleh keduanya. Naruto hanya diam sambil menutup mata, bukan tidur. Dia hanya sedang menikmati keberadaan orang lain dirumahnya ini. Hai! Ini jarang terjadi dan Naruto merasa rumahnya jadi lebih hidup.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dan bisa mengontrol dirinya. Terlihat mulai rileks, bahkan wajah ayu itu tampak mengantuk. Misi yang banyak akhir-akhir ini di tambah jadwal latihan yang padat membuatnya susah untuk istirahat. Mungkin setelah ini Hinata akan hibernasi di tembat tidur. Dia benar-benar lelah.

Naruto melirik saat Hinata menguap, dia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian-

 **EH!** Hinata tersentak saat Naruto merubah posisinya jadi tiduran di atas paha pemuda itu.

"Tidurlah Hinata. Aku tidak keberatan. Kau mengantuk, kan?" Naruto dengan polosnya berucap, tidak peka sama sekali pada Hinata yang sudah kembali mendidih. Bahkan Naruto malah mengelus surai indigo Hinata. Berniat membuat Hinata nyaman dan yang malah tidak tersampaikan.

Oh tidak! Hinata sudah mencapai batasnya, dia tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi dan pada akhirnya Hinata tidur –pingsan- di pangkuan Naruto, tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"Dia langsung tidur? Kau sangat lelah rupanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY BY**

CHESS SAKURA

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Family, Romance

 **Main Pair :** Boruto, Himawari, Naruto dan Hinata

 **Warning :** (Semi) Canon ,OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

#Di Panti Asuhan Kabuto

"Ayah, kapan putri Hokage kembali?" Shinichi dengan setangkai bunga Matahari berjalan mendekat ke meja Kabuto, rona merah dengan tatapan malu-malu tertangkap jelas dimata Kabuto.

Kabuto menghela nafas panjang, guna meredam rasa kesalnya akan pertanyaan yang ITU LAGI!

Mengusap wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tenang, "Ayah tidak tahu."

Perlu di ketahui, pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Shinichi adalah pertanyaan yang ke lima belas yang diajukan pada Kabuto. Para Shin terus bergantian masuk keruangannya hanya dalam selang waktu satu menit. Kabuto bahkan sampai tidak bisa minum Jus apel kesukaannya karena terus di halangi.

"Uhm ... begitu." Shinichi tampak terdiam beberapa saat, matanya tertuju pada bunga Matahari.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya dengan Shinhachi? Dia baru mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama denganmu juga." ucap Kabuto seraya memijit keningnya. Kepalanya sakit karena menghadapi anak-anaknya yang bersikap aneh hari ini.

"Jadi Shinhachi juga menanyakan?!" Kabuto mendengar ada nada tidak suka dari Shinichi,raut wajah anak asuhnya juga berubah dan dapat dirasakan aura persaingan keluar dari tubuh Shinichi.

Uhm ... ada apa gerangan?

"Dia juga mengincar putri Hokage rupanya. Sial! sainganku semakin banyak. Aku harus bergegas." guman Shinichi yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kabuto.

Dengan mengeratkan genggaman pada tangkai bunga mataharinya, "Siapa saja yang sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Ayah?" Shinichi bertanya, menatap serius pada Kabuto.

Kabuto menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebiji keringat mengalir. "Eto ... lima belas termasuk kamu."

' _Dan sepertinya akan bertambah.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

" _Tch!_ " Bercedak kesal, Ia tak menyangka sebanyak itu. Shinichi yakin jumlah pesainnya akan terus bertambah. Dia harus bertindak cepat! Harus segera mendapatkan hati Putri Hokage sebelum yang lain.

"Ayah!" Shinichi menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Langsung beritahukan padaku jika Putri Hokage ketujuh sudah kembali, jangan sampai yang lain tahu. HANYA AKU!" ucapnya dengan penekanan di belakang dan setelahnya keluar dari ruangan Kabuto.

Kabuto kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Kalimat itu untuk yang kelima belas kalinya. Hah... apa mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada putri Hokage? Ck, pesonamu memang luar biasa Hima-hime."

* * *

#Masa lalu

Safir Boruto terbuka saat merasakan tubuhnya di goyang-goyangkan. Hendak bangun namun rasa pusing di kepala membuat tubuhnya kembali keposisi semua, pandangan yang sempat buram sesaat tampak melihat sekeliling. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, sedikit berantakan dan sangat asing baginya.

Dia dimana?

Dan pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab saat dia melihat sebuah photo yang berada di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Ah, Boruto mengingat anak lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping kanannya. Yang tadi sempat dia pukul karena mengira telah melukai Himawari.

Dia Uzumaki Naruto dengan tim tujuh, Papanya dimasa ini.

Boruto memperhatikan kembali ruangan yang dia tempati, jadi ini rumah Papanya? Ck, ia tidak mengangka. Boruto baru akan mengambil photo yang berdiri dalam jangkauannya itu, namun Himawari mencubit dan menarik pipinya dengan kuat.

" _I-itai..._! Hima lepaskan! Apa yang kau laku-"

"-nii-chan lihat-lihat!" Himawari tidak perdulikan Kakanya tengah kesakitan akan cubitannya, Mata safirnya terus tertuju ke bawah, menunjuk apa yang menjadi perhatiannya dengan tangan yang lain. Begitu antusias dan sangat ingin Boruto menuruti.

Dengan paksa Boruto melepaskan cubitan Himawari. Boruto mengusap pipinya yang sangat merah. Benar-benar sakit!

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Nii-chan lihatlah!" Himawari langsung menangkup kedua pipi Boruto yang salah satunya merah. Tidak perduli kakanya mengaduh kesakitan karena tindakannya itu. Ia memaksa Boruto untuk menurutinya.

"Itu yang di pangkuan Papa, Mama kan? Iya kan?!" Dia bertanya dan berharap dugaannya benar. Sejak bangun Hima terus menatap wajah gadis indigo di pangkuan Naruto, merasa tidak asing.

"Uhm," Boruto mengangguk dan membuat sebuah bintang berkilau muncul di mata Himawari.

" _Huwaaa..._ Mama imut sekali!" Hima langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di depan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tertidur pulas. –ralat- yang satu pingsan.

" _Kyaaa_...! mereka terlihat lucu, bukan?" Dirinya benar-benar gemas, Himawari sangat ingin mencubit pipi Mama dan Papanya itu dan selanjutnya memeluk dengan erat. Sungguh sangat ingin. Jika saja tindakannya itu tidak membangunkan keduanya, dia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

Boruto ikut turun dan berdiri disamping Himawari, melihat Papanya yang tengah memangku kepala indigo Mamanya. Wajah pulas dan sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto membuat Boruto melengkungkan senyuman. Ah dia juga dapat melihat lebam di pipi Papanya hasil perbuatannya tadi.

' _Err... sepertinya aku harus minta maaf sekali lagi,'_ Ya, harus.

Himawari tiba-tiba berbalik dan kemudian menengadahkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu. "Ne nii-chan, boleh aku pinjam itu?"

Perkataan yang sangat ambigu, Boruto tidak paham, "Apa maksudmu- _hmppt_!"

Bibirnya langsung tertutup rapat dengan tangan Himawari, " _Sshtt_! Nii-chan pelankan suaramu." tegur Hima.

Himawari baru melepaskan bekapannya saat mendapat anggukan dari Boruto. "Apa maksudmu, Hima?" tanya Boruto lebih pelan.

"Benda itu, _Handphone_ nii-chan. _Handphone_!"

Ah, Boruto mengerti. "Kau mau memphoto mereka?" Dan sebuah anggukan semangat dari Himawari didapat Boruto.

"Abis mereka sangat imut nii-chan!" Himawari berteriak kecil. Menurutnya ini moment langka dan belum tentu dirinya bisa melihat lagi, jadi harus diabadikan.

"Tidak!"

"EHHH!"

"Hi-hima pelankan suaramu!" Sekarang giliran Boruto yang menutup mulut Hima dan menegurnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Himawari harus melakukan itu. "Nii-chan ayolah~" Raut wajah mulai berubah, pandangan fokus ke sang Kakak. Uzumaki Himawari mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Jurus yang membuat dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Boruto waspada melihat gelagat adik tercinta, buru-buru dia memalingkan wajah. Ia sudah berkali-kali terperangkap pada jurus itu, dan sudah berkali-kali juga ia gagal lepas dari jurus Hima yang satu ini.

"Untuk kali ini, maaf nii-chan tidak bisa." Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Boruto harus bisa melaw-

"Nii-chan~"

 _SHIT!_ Himawari pindah posisi, berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah imut super memelas dan tatapan mata bulat yang fokus ke safir Boruto, ditambah dengan linangan air mata itu?!

Boruto memalingka wajah, pertahanannya mulai retak.

Dan Himawari tentu tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Dia dengan rayuan dari suara lembutnya, "Hanya sekali saja, kumohon dengan seluruh mainanku!" Mulai membujuk, kedua tangan di gunakan untuk meremas jemari Boruto.

Boruto berkeringat dingin, dalam hatinya berperang antara menuruti atau tidak.

"Hisk ... Kumohon~"

 _ **Arrgg!**_ Boruto tidak tahan!

Sungguh, Ia sangat benci dengan jurus itu, pasalnya ia pasti tidak akan menang melawan. Jika sudah seperti ini. Ya... mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas Boruto akan-

"Haaahh... baiklah." Menyerah. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat kau melakukan itu!" lanjutnya kesal.

Himawari tidak perduli, hatinya bersorak senang. _'Dan aku suka menggunakan jurus ini, nii-chan'_ serunya dalam hati.

Mungkin lain kali Boruto harus menghindar dengan pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Himawari karena percuma melawan juga.

Walau hati masih ngedumel karena kalah, Boruto akhirnya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan menyerahkannya pada Himawari.

"Hanya sekali!" Pesannya.

Himawari mengangguk semangat, wajah sedihnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekatkan kamera pada kedua orang tuanya, mencari posisi yang pas dan-

 _ **Clik!**_ Dapat dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

" _Kyaa...!_ " Ah, saking bahagianya Himawari sampai tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Hima!" Dia sampai mengacuhkan teguran keras Boruto. Dunianya sudah teralihkan pada photo kedua orang tuanya yang sangat manis.

"Sekali lagi-sekali lagi, aku ingin self-"

"Hima, ingat pesan nii-chan!" Ingat Boruto langsung mencabut sang _handphone_ dari genggaman Himawari. Jika tidak di cegah dari sekarang Boruto yakin Hima akan terus minta photo. Entah selfi atau memotret kedua orang tuanya dan berakhir dengan memorinya yang _full_.

Himawari berbalik, menatap penuh pada safir Boruto dan tak lupa wajah memelasnya, "Nii-chan sekali lagi ya?" Dia mulai lagi dengan jurus peluluh hati.

Kali ini Boruto tidak akan membiarkan jurus itu mempengaruhinya. "Tidak akan!" Tolaknya tegas dan langsung beralih pada layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Menyibukkan diri.

"Tapi lihat, mereka sangat imutkan ... ?!"

Adakah menyumpal telinga? Boruto mulai goyah mendengar suara memelas Himawari.

"Uhm, imut!" Tanggap Boruto seadanya.

"Aku sangat ingin-"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!" Boruto memasukan _handpnone_ nya dan berbalik dengan telunjuk di depan wajah Hima. "TIDAK!" Wajahnya serius melihat Himawari. Terlihat sekali perkataannya kali ini harus di turuti oleh sang adik.

Himawari tidak bisa berkutik melihat wajah Boruto. Ini sudah menandakan dia gagal. Ya ... sudahlah yang penting dia sudah mendapatkan satu yang terbaik.

"Dasar pelit!" Walau begitu hatinya masih tidak terima akan kekalahan pertamanya ini.

Terserah! Boruto tidak perduli dengan sebutan Hima. Yang terpenting dia sudah menghentikan keinginan anak itu. Dan yang paling membahagiakan, Boruto berhasil mengalahkan jurus Hima dan membuat adiknya yang super unyu kadang menyebalkan itu mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan minta lagi. Tapi ingat nii-chan jangan di hapus! Jika tidak mau semua gamenya kuformat dan photo imut nii-chan yang memakai kostum panda saat Natal beredar di Media Sosial." Ancam Himawari sangat sadis di pendengaran Boruto. Di tambah senyuman jahat yang tercetak di bibir imut Hima-

Boruto meneguk ludah, keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Membayangkan semua koleksi game yang sudah di kumpulkan bahkan ada beberapa game yang sulit dia dapatnya hilang begitu saja, apalagi dengan beredarnya photo memalukan itu!?

Dirinya pasti langsung menjadi trending topik dunia shinobi. Semua orang akan menganggap dia tidak normal. Menjadi pembicaraan di desa sendiri dan di ejek teman-temannya. Hidupnya sebagai laki-laki sejati akan hancur!

 **TIDAK!**

Boruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Himawari yang dia kenal selalu menepati perkataannya dan Boruto yakin adiknya ini serius.

"Ti-tidak akan, nii-chan juga menyukai photo ini." Mengeles untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Boruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Hima dengan tawa hambar dia berucap. "Photo imut seperti itu, te-tentu akan nii-chan jaga."

Himawari tersenyum lebih lebar. "Bagus!"dan membuat Boruto bernafas lega.

Adiknya ini kadang berubah jadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

...

Terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Boruto dan Himawari, membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan mata sebentar sebelum melihat dua sosok yang sedang berhadapan itu.

" _Hoaaamm_ ... kalian sudah sadar rupanya." ucapnya seraya menguap lebar.

Terkejut mendengarnya, secara bersamaan keduanya menoleh pada Naruto. "Ah, maaf Papa, kami berisik ya?" sesal Himawari dan kemudian beralih ke Boruto.

"Tuh nii-chan Papa jadi bangun, nii-chan si berisik."

"Woi!" Kenapa jadi dirinya yang disalahin?

Sebenarnya yang salah disini siapa? Perasaan dari tadi yang teriak dan berisik itu Himawari. Adiknya ini benar-benar dah!

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya. "Sejak kapan kalian sadar?"

"Baru beberapa menit, Papa." Himawari berjongkok dan kemudian mencolek pipi Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap –pingsan-

"Mama terlihat lelah sekali." ucapnya, "Mama ayo cepat bangun, Hima ingin meluk mama!" Himawari menekan-nekan pipi Hinata.

Boruto langsung bertindak, menghentikan kegiatan Himawari. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hima?! Kau bisa membuat Mama bangun!"

"Habisnya-" Himawari tidak meneruskan, dia hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan rindu.

Naruto diam menyaksikan keduanya yang terus memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Terlalu terkejut. Tak menyangka Hinata juga di panggil demikian.

Mungkinkan nama Hinata juga sama dengan nama ibu Himawari dan Boruto? Sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Apa tak hanya nama saja yang kebetulan sama tapi wajah mereka juga mirip dengan kedua orang tua Hima dan Boruto?

Uhm ... pasti begitu. Tapi ini kebetulan yang sangat aneh.

Ah! atau mungkin ... mereka berasal dari masa depan? Lalu Boruto dan Himawari benar anak mere-

 _'A-ahahaha... tidak mungkin! Tidak ada jutsu waktu di dunia ini.'_ Naruto menyangkal cepat pemikirannya yang satu ini.

Ok cukup! pemikiran Naruto mulai tidak beres. Jalan satu-satunya dia harus menanyakan hal ini.

Mengabaikan dugaan-dugaannya Naruto beralih melihat Hinata. Dia harus memindahkan Hinata, sudah terlalu lama gadis itu tidur dilantai dan kakinya juga mulai merasa keram. Naruto menyelipkan tangan kanan di leher Hinata dan tangan kiri di sela lututnya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Boruto yang melihat Naruto sedikit kesulitan saat mengangkat Hinata.

"Ti ... dak usah, aku bisa-Ah!"

"Biar aku saja." Tidak tega melihat Papanya yang kesulitan, Boruto langsung mengambil alih tubuh Hinata. "Kakimu keram, bukan?" tanyanya seraya melirik kedua kaki Naruto yang terlihat gemetar.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Hinata di gendong, tidak bisa menjawab dan akhirnya dia kembali duduk, meluruskan kakinya dan sedikit memijat guna memperlancar peredaran darah ke kaki. Himawari ikut membantu memijit kaki Naruto.

...

Merasa ada perbedaan suhu dan tubuhnya serasa diangkat. Hinata tersadar dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Rambut pirang dengan mata safir yang tengah menatapnya.

"Na-"

"-Mama sudah bangun rupanya." Boruto menyambut dengan senyuman.

Hampir saja Hinata salah sebut lagi, "Bo-boruto? k-kau sudah sadar?" Mendengar suara Mamanya Himawari segera mendekat, diikuti Naruto.

"Uhm! Hima juga." Boruto mengangguk, lalu menurunkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur.

Himawari memunculkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Boruto. "Mama?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, "Mama!" Himawari langsung menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan yang mengakibatkan punggung Hinata menghantam tempat tidur dengan keras.

Kedua laki-laki yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

"Himawari!" Boruto memberi teguran keras.

"Hinata!" Dan Naruto terlihat cemas pada kondisi Hinata yang di tindih Himawari.

Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut sama itu berjalan mendekat. Boruto mengangkat Himawari dan Naruto membantu Hinata bangun.

"Mama tidak apa-apa?" "kau tidak apa-apa?" Keduanya berucap bersamaan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "U-uhm!" Masih terkejut akan serangan tiba-tiba Himawari.

"Hima jangan lakukan itu lagi!" omel Boruto seraya menurunkan Himawari. Gadis kecil berpipi caby itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku kan hanya rindu sama Mama, nii-chan." Belanya yang masih tidak terima.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu, bisakan meluknya pelan-pelan!"

Himawari cemberut, wajahnya menunduk. Tidak berani melihat Kakaknya yang terlihat kesal.

"Tadi kelepasan nii-chan."

"Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Boruto.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam melihat interaksi Kakak dan adik itu, salut melihat Boruto yang tegas sama adiknya. Sebenarnya Boruto tak perlu sampai semarah itu, karena Hinata tidak terluka. Dia baik-baik saja. Ya mungkin hanya sedikit syok.

Melirik kakaknya sekilas yang masih memasang wajah marah, dan kemudian Himawari berbalik menghadap Hinata. Menunduk dalam, "Maafkan aku Mama. Aku janji tidak akan memeluk Mama seperti itu lagi."

Hinata jadi tidak tega, Boruto terlalu berlebihan. Himawari tidak salah. Dia juga senang di peluk. Tadi dia hanya belum siap.

Hinata sedikit bergeser mendekat ke Himawari, membentangkan kedua tangan,"Mau meluk?" tawarnya pada Himawari dan tentu langsung disambut dengan senang hati.

" _Ha'i!"_

Hinata mengelus surai lembut yang sama dengannya itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Hima-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya lembut.

Dia benar-benar merindukan pelukan dan sentuhan lembut tangan ini, Himawari mengeratkan pelukannya. " _Arigatou_ , Mama."

Dua sosok pemuda di belakang hanya terdiam melihat Himawari dan Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Salah satunya tampak tengah menahan diri.

' _Aku juga ingin memeluk Mama!'_ batin Boruto yang iri pada Himawari, dia berusaha sekuatnya agar tidak menerjang sang Mama.

sedangkan-

' _Hinata sangat baik dan terlihat seperti ibunya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika mempunyai istri seperti dia.'_ Naruto malah merasa terharu dan berpikiran jauh melihat itu.

"Mama." ulang Himawari.

Hinata terdiam, dia baru menyadari panggilannya sejak tadi. Kenapa gadis kecil ini juga memanggilnya Mama? Ini sangat aneh sekaligus membingungkan dan Hinata butuh penjelasan.

Hinata membuka mulut, "Kenapa kalian memanggil kita dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama?" Namun Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

Merasa heran dengan pertanyaan sang Papa, Himawari melepaskan pelukan. Menatap kedua orang tuanya dan berucap dengan sangat polosnya, "Karena kalian Papa dan Mama, Hima."

Boruto menepuk dahi di belakang. Ya ampun adiknya ini, kenapa dia langsung jujur! Benar-benar tidak perduli efek yang ditimbulkan oleh perkataannya itu.

Naruto dan Hinata diam seribu bahasa, terkejut akan pernyataan Himawari.

"Pa-papa dan Mama Hi-hima?!" ulang Hinata tergagap. Wajahnya mulai merah.

Gawat! Boruto harus menutupi, bisa bahaya jika masa depan berubah karena perkataan Himawari. Berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tuanya saja pasti sudah merubah –sedikit- masa depan. Apalagi dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

"A-aa ... ma-maksud adikku itu, kalian mirip dengan kedua orang tua kami saat masih seumuran kalian." Jelas Boruto cepat, tangannya menepuk pundak Himawari seraya menarik sang adik untuk mendekat.

Naruto dan Hinata diam beberapa saat, terlihat tengah memikirkan perkataan Boruto yang malah membuat pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu menatap Naruto dan Hinata serius. Hatinya sudah komat-kamit berucap, ' _Percayalah-percayalah-percayalah!_ '

"Apa yang nii-chan kat-"

Boruto langsung membekap Himawari, "Iya kan, Hima-chan!" Dan menyuruh adiknya yang sangat polos itu untuk meng'iya'kan perkataannya lewat pandangan mata.

Himawari masih tidak memahami. Tapi jika dipikir, perkataan kakaknya tidak salah juga. Tentu saja Mama dan Papanya –dimasa ini- mirip, karena memang orangnya sama. Hanya wajahnya saja yang lebih muda.

Terkadang perkataan kakaknya berbelit-belit dan membuat dia bingung.

' _Dasar nii-chan.'_

Himawari mengangguk, "Iya kalian mirip, sangat mirip!" jawabnya yang membuat Boruto menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, begitu. Sudah kuduga," Hati mereka merasa lega. Pertanyaan dihati Naruto dan Hinata sudah terjawab semua.

Boruto hanya nyengir, bersyukur karena mereka menganggap seperti itu. Namun hatinya tetap merasa cemas pada Himawari. Semoga anak ini tidak menyalahartikan perkataannya.

Semoga...

"Kalian berasal dari mana dan untuk apa datang kedesa ini?" Bagaikan di dorong ke dalam jurang setelah berhasil mendaki, pertanyaan Hinata benar-benar menohok jantung Boruto.

Serangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Kenapa mesti pertanyaan itu yang keluar!? Boruto gugup, dia bingung untuk menjawab. Haruskah berbohong lagi, bisa saja itu dilakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Himawari?

Boruto menoleh pada adiknya, _'Apa hima bisa berbohong lagi?'_ Dan Hima malah senyum polos padanya.

' _Sepertinya tidak bisa!'_ Boruto menangis dalam hati. Jika seperti ini dia harus mencari jawaban lain.

"E-etoo..."

Karena Boruto tidak bisa bohong mengatakan 'mereka dari luar desa' jika ada Himawari di sampingnya, anak itu bisa dengan mudah membongkarnya nanti. Dengan perkataan polos yang sudah bisa dia tebak.

Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur, safir Boruto melirik kanan dan Kiri. Boruto harus mencari jawaban yang terbaik dan bisa memanipulasi Himawari.

Naruto dan Hinata menunggu, dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu terus fokus pada Boruto.

Boruto terdesak, otaknya berpikir keras, "Ka-kami ..."

"Kau kenapa Boruto?" tanya Naruto yang dipendengaran Boruto seperti mencurigai.

"A-ak..."

Sial! dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas. Oh, kami-sama bantulah! batin Boruto menjerit.

 _ **Kriuuukkk! Kriuuukkk! Kriuuukkk!**_

Apakah itu suara dari surga? begitu merdu dan menenangkan jiwa serta raga. Boruto bersyukur dalam hati, ' _Oh Kami-sama, arigatou gozaimasu_.'

Ketiga orang yang paling dia sayangi itu benar-benar seperti malaikat.

" _Ano_... Hima lapar. Hehehehehe..."

"Aku juga," sambung Naruto seraya memegangi perutnya dan menunjukan senyuman lima jari yang sama seperti Himawari.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam seraya memegangi perutnya. Sudah jangan di tanya bagaimana wajahnya, merah merata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu besar menyala di atas kepala pirang Boruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang." usul Boruto. Sungguh dia senang bukan main, setidaknya ia bisa mengulur waktu.

Himawari, Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus."

Naruto baru mau pergi ke dapur namun otaknya mengingat sesuatu. Persediaan ramennya sudah kosong! Ya ampun, bagaimana ini!

Yang tersisa hanya satu saja. Ramen edisi spesial yang niatnya akan dia nikmati sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dia memberi makan tamunya itu. Karena hanya mengandalkan ramen edisi spesialnya saja tidak cukup.

Jangan tanya bahan makanan di rumah ini, karena tidak ada.

Naruto berpikir keras. Dasar bodoh, dia kan tahu kedai ramen terenak di desa, "Baiklah, ayo ke ichiraku!" serunya dengan semangat.

Dan langsung mendapat persetujuan, kecuali Boruto yang tampak diam.

"Nii-chan katanya lapar? Ayo!" Himawari yang sudah berada di ambang pintu menoleh pada kakaknya yang tidak bergerak.

"Apa kau tidak suka ramen?" tanya Naruto.

Boruto hanya diam. Dia suka ramen, hanya saat ini Boruto sedang tidak nafsu makan ramen. Dia ingin makan masakan ibunya. Boruto melirik Hinata.

Benar juga, kenapa tidak minta saja.

" _Ano_ ... kami dilarang Papa dan Mama untuk makan mie karena kemarin kami sudah makan. Jadi-" Boruto maju mendekati Hinata.

"Maukah kau masak untuk kami?" pintanya langsung.

"Nii-chan!" Himawari protes, pasalnya dia ingin makan ramen. Hanya sekaranglah kesempatannya bisa makan makanan kesukaannya itu. Karena di masa depan dia harus menunggu waktu seminggu baru bisa makan Ramen.

"Hima, Mamakan sudah memperingati kita agar tidak sering makan mie. Apa kau mau membantah Mama dan melanggar perintahnya?"

Himawari diam dengan wajah cemberut, tentu dia tidak mau jadi anak yang nakal karena membantah perintah ibunya. "Tidak mau..."serunya pelan.

Tapi ... Mamanya di sini terlihat tidak ingin protes, dia masih ada kesempatan. "Mama aku ing-"

"Yaaa... jika ibu kalian berkata seperti itu, maka kalian harus menuruti." Kenapa mesti kalimat itu yang keluar! Himawari tidak bisa berkutik.

"Benar kata Naruto-kun, kalian harus nurut pada Ibu kalian! Ya?" Hinata berucap menatap Himawari, secara tidak langsung menghentikan keinginan Himawari untuk membujuk Mamanya. Dan secara tidak langsung memperingati Himawari.

' _Uh! Mama tidak di masa depan atau di sini. Masa saja!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Ne, Hinata apa kau mau masak untuk kami?" tanya Naruto. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin makan ramen, tapi sekali-kali makan masakan rumah juga tidak ada salahnya. Apalagi setahunya masakan Hinata itu enak.

Hinata untuk beberapa saat hanya terdiam. Dia jadi gugup. Masak untuk orang yang dia sukai? "Uhm bo-boleh. Aku mau."

Boruto menyembangkan senyuman lebar berbanding dengan Himawari yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya Boruto bisa melepaskan rasa rindu akan masakan Mamanya.

"Kalau begitu kami belanja bahannya dulu." Tanpa peringatan Naruto langsung menggaet tangan Hinata dan berjalan kepintu keluar.

Hinata merona hebat.

Tepat hampir mendekati pintu Naruto berbalik melihat Boruto dan Himawari secara bergantian, "Kalian berdua tunggu saja di sini-"

"Kami ikut!" Namun Boruto sudah menyambar cepat ucapannya.

Percuma saja datang jauh-jauh kemasa lalu jika harus menunggu rumah lagi. Ingat tujuan awal mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Boruto juga yakin adiknya tidak setuju jika harus jadi penjaga rumah lagi.

"Papa, Mama kami boleh ikut ya?" Tuh kan benar dugaannya. Himawari ikut bantu membujuk dengan jurus andalannya.

"Ya?"

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, tampak bertatapan sebelum. "Uhm! Ayo!" Menyetujui.

Dua anaknya (dimasa depan) mengembangkan senyuman lebar. Himawari terlihat berjalan lebih dulu keluar. Naruto dan Hinata baru akan menyusul namun Boruto segera menarik tangan mereka.

"Ada apa Boruto?" tanya Hinata heran.

Boruto terlihat ragu dan juga takut. "Boleh kah aku minta sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Ya, tentu! Apa?" raspon Naruto cepat.

Boruto melirik Himawari sekilas, adiknya masih belum sadar. Ini kesempatan. "Ijinkan adikku memanggil kalian Papa-Mama. Dia sangat merindukan orang tua kami, aku takut Hima merasa sedih-"

"Kami mengerti, aku juga tidak keberatan." Potong Naruto cepat, dia sudah paham maksud perkataan Boruto. Safirnya melirik Hinata meminta jawaban gadis itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

"A-aku juga tidak masalah. Jika itu bisa membuat adikmu senang." ucapnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Boruto.

Ahh... senyuman itu. Boruto sangat merindukannya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu._ Aku benar-benar tertolong."

Hilang sudah semua keresahan Boruto. Sejak tadi dia terus di ganggu perasaan takut jika Papa-Mamanya di masa ini merasa terganggu dengan panggilan Himawari. Boruto juga tidak bisa memaksa Hima untuk tidak memanggil Papa-Mama pada Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak tega, adiknya terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Jika dia melakukan itu, Hima pasti sedih.

"Sekali lagi _Arigatou_ Hinata-san, Naruto-san." Ulangnya dengan menunduk dalam. Walau dalam hati yang terdalam Boruto ingin memanggil Papa dan Mama.

"Nii-chan, Papa, Mama! Kenapa kalian masih di sana. Ayo!" Teriak Hima seraya melambai-lambai.

"Ya," dan ketiganya segera berlari menyusul.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

#Masa depan

"Anda sudah kembali Hinata-sama," Kotetsu Hagane yang tadi sempat hampir tidur, segera berdiri saat melihat kedatangan Hinata dengan timnya. Menunduk hormat pada nyonya Hokage.

" _Konichiwa_ Kotetsu-san," sapa Hinata ramah.

"Lebih cepat dari perkiraan, heh?"

Kiba yang berada di samping Hinata menyambar cepat, "Tentu saja, kami adalah tim yang hebat." Serunya bersemangat, Akamaru di samping menggonggong untuk mengiyakan.

"Kami kira misi Rank-S yang di berikan Hokage-sama sangat sulit, bahkan sampai menyuruh kami turun tangan. Tapi ternyata tak seberapa. Benarkan Akamaru?" lanjutnya begitu bangga. Akamaru kembali menggonggong.

Hinata dan Shino hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Kiba.

"Kalian memang hebat," puji Kotetsu.

Kiba baru akan mengiyakan, namun "Tent-"

"Kami pergi dulu," perkataan Shino yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Dua teman setimnya itu tampak cuek dan berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kiba dengan kebanggaannya.

"W-woi, tunggu!" Kiba terlihat kesal, segera berlari menyusul dan tampak memukul bahu Kiri Shino. Kotetsu hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Hinata-sama!" Panggil Kotetsu, Hinata berhenti dan berbalik. "Boruto dan Himawari pasti senang melihat anda." ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Mendengarnya Hinata tersenyum, tak hanya mereka. Dirinya juga sangat senang. Hinata benar-benar merindukan kedua anaknya itu dan tentu suaminya juga.

"Uhm," responnya. "Kami permisi dulu, Kotetsu-san." Dan kembali berjalan namun dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

' _Boruto, Himawari kalian pasti akan terkejut.'_ Hinata tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 selesai, nggak sesuai perkiraan ternyata harus nambah satu chapter lagi. Niatnya mau ditambah ada konflik dikit gitu, eh ternyata nggak muat kalau harus di campur di sini. Terlalu banyak takut Bosen malah nanti. Ini aja yang udah di ringkas sudah mau 6k.

Entah mengapa jadi banyak gini, perasaan dikit #plak

Aku nggak akan bosen ngucapin, ARIGATOU GIZAIMASU Bagi reader yang sudah Review, Fav and Follow. Senang rasanya karya ini di hargai T.T

Sekali lagi arigatou

 **Ein Mikara, yudi arata, Byakugan no Hime, IreneReiko-chan, Surel, Aizen L sousuke, Megane Gals, widya21253, geminisayank sayank, Virgo Shaka Mia, himawaarii nara, radenmasbhockaenkzrandy, Valen risuka,** Setya, **IndigoRasengan23, Me Yuki Hina, ChacaSavika,** NaruHina ajalah, **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, HinataPrincess Byakugan,** Murasaki Nabilah, Guest, NaruHina Lovers, yudi, ril-cha, **Deka526, Bayangan semu, DarkCrowds,** Guest, zlzkhrs, **JOIDHanabiH.**

Yo Wis Silahkan Review atau Fav/Follow

.

.

.

Salam Chess Sakura.


End file.
